Digimon: The New Revitalization of Wonder
by HoshiidakeAiga
Summary: A classic digimon story with a twist! Me and my pals get thrown into the world of Digimon and chaos ensues!


"Good morning!" said Michael to everyone as he entered the living room in his pajamas. Michael looked around and realized there was nobody there, so he reasoned he overslept and was left at the house, while everyone else went to the beach. That, howeverwas not the case. Michael started making waffles when he heard his younger brother, Kenny, come running and screaming into thekitchen, followed by Rebecca, Dana, and Katie. Michael made them all waffles and explained the situation. "Let's think of something to do." Said Michael. This had a very unexpected reaction. Upon hearing this, Katie fainted and was fanned back to consciousness by Dana, Rebecca fell backwards on her chair, and Kenny's jaw fell open.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" asked Michael.

"You actually said something meaningful!" replied Kenny. Michael growled, and everyone went to watch T.V.

"Digimon!" said Kenny.

"Digimon!" agreed Dana, Katie and Rebecca.

"A-hem, you insulted me, so I pick the show!" said Michael, "So I pick Martha Stewart live!" Ten minutes into M.S.L, there was an immense blackout, and the T.V was the only thing that remained on. Everyone gasped as Martha Stewart pulled off a wig and began to change until she turned into Gennai, leader of the digidestined.

"You 6 children are now the new digidestined, you dig?"

No sooner had Gennai finished speaking, the T.V turned into a portal to the Digiworld. Michael was confused, because there were only 5 kids in the living room. Kenny was astounded, for the only thing he had won in his life was a quarter, and Katie, Rebecca and Dana were all sniffling pitifully because Gennai, nicknamed Sandal, left.

"I'll go in first." Said Michael, pushing everyone in before him. "But if you insist…"

As soon as they were all in, the digivices appeared. Katie received a blue digivice on her right arm, and was greeted by Icemon. Rebecca was given a green digivice on her left arm, and was greeted by Hiccupmon. Dana was given a dark purple digivice for her right arm, and was greeted by Harrymon. Kenny was given a red digivice for his right arm, and was greeted by Megamon. Michael was given an aqua-colored digivice for his right arm, and received a silver digivice for his left. When both Taiyohmon and Beautimon greeted him, it was just too much. He was the only one with two digimon. After half-an-hour of associating with their digimon, they realized they were on a beach and began playing.

"Last one to the beach's waves is a bad-smelling three-dimensional oval!" shouted Kenny to everyone else. All the digimon and digidestined (except for Dana and Harrymon) ran into the ocean. Dana was putting on her swim shoes, while Harrymon was quietly approaching her.

"Imperious" whispered Harrymon towards Dana. Rebecca, who had noticed Dana's inactivity, had left the ocean with Hiccupmon and began walking towards Dana. When she got there, Dana was ignoring her completely, and focusing all of her attention upon her digimon.

"Why aren't you going into the ocean with all of us?" asked Rebecca. Dana ignored Rebecca, further aggravating her sister into a point of madness. "I SAID, WHY AREN'T YOU COMING!" yelled Rebecca.

"She isn't going… because I told her not to." Replied Harrymon evilly.

"Careful Rebecca!" warned Hiccupmon, "I sense something evil in both Dana and Harrymon!"

"So you've figured out my little secret, have you?" chuckled Harrymon, "I guess I'll just have to eliminate you before-"

"Before what?" interrupted Michael, who, with everyone else, had sneaked behind Dana and Harrymon.

"Before everyone finds out I put Dana under the Imperious Curse," replied Harrymon.

"You what!!" screamed Rebecca, after not having dialogue for 5 sentences straight.

"FLOO POWER" shouted Harrymon, and he and Dana disappeared to somewhere in a swirling emerald mist.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Katie, who had just put her normal clothes on.

"Harrymon placed Dana under the Imperious Curse, and kidnapped her and took her to a dark and mysterious place," replied Rebecca.

"Let's go rescue her!" said Hiccupmon and Icemon together.

"Umm…. I think we can wait a while before we rescue her," said Rebecca.

"What do you mean?" asked Taiyohmon.

"I mean we can leave her be for a while," replied Rebecca.

"What she actually means is that she wants to be as far away from Dana as she possibly can," corrected Beautimon. Rebecca shyly nodded, then went off to look for shells with Hiccupmon.

"We have to rescue Dana, and somehow cure Harrymon, or else Megamon won't be able to DNA digivolve!" said Kenny.

"I know, let's take a vote to see if we should rescue Dana or not," said Megamon. After 11 minutes and 23 seconds of voting, the results were in.

"All right now gather round," said Katie. "We have… a total of 4 rescues, 3 stays, 1 donut, and (while checking her pockets), 1 dollar!!"

"Yay!! We are going to rescue Dana!" yelled Kenny, "But where is that '1 donut' they were talking about?" Everyone cheered except for Rebecca and Kenny (he couldn't find the donut). Hiccupmon walked towards Rebecca, and, without a sound, sat down next to her. After a couple of seconds, Rebecca broke down.

"Why did I vote to not rescue?" sobbed Rebecca, hugging Hiccupmon tightly, "I'm a bad sister!"

"You are exactly right Rebecca," said Hiccupmon, "But it's okay because we are rescuing her, and never forget, I'll always be there for you."

"Before we go into battle, troops, we have to have a plan," announced Michael. "It seems Katie has taken the liberty of creating a 3D attack plan made from the very sand on this beach." Just then, Katie came running up to Michael and faced him.

"I (wheeze) finally (hack) finished the (cough) model!" Michael looked around but could not see it.

"Where is it?" asked Michael. Katie turned around to point, and froze. The place she had built the model in was just a lump, a victim of the tide coming in. Katie started yelling random words and had to be restrained by every digimon to prevent her from trying to drown her. Icemon finally delivered news that calmed Katie down.

"I stored your entire model in my Freez-A-Stor because I thought it would get washed away." After many loving hugs and kisses from Katie to Icemon, the digimon was able to get the now frozen model out for display.

"Okay," said Katie, as she prepared to tell everyone about her strategy. 5 hours later, Katie was almost done. "So, at that point, we can expect him to digivolve into Ronmon, where Fortemon will come in, DNA digivolve with Ronmon, and try to control him enough to remove the curse on Dana," explained Katie. Icemon put the model back in his Freez-A-Stor, and all the Digimon and Digidestined headed out of the beach, and came to a large forest.

"I wonder if they sell donuts here?" wondered Kenny thoughtfully, as they ventured into the forest.

"Umm… Kenny?" asked Rebecca sweetly, "Why the HECK would anyone sell donuts in a creepy forest!"

"I don't know," admitted Kenny, "Maybe you've got a point." After half-an-hour of trudging through the forest, the digimon were getting dispirited.

"I think it would be wise if we trained ourselves so we could fight for Dana's freedom," stated Taiyohmon.

"Yeah, let's start training right here in the forest!" agreed Icemon. The digidestined and digimon waited an hour for a digimon to show up, but none came.

"Shh… Do you hear something?" asked Rebecca.

"I do!" replied Michael, "Let's go investigate." After a few minutes of walking, a clear sound could be heard.

"Donuts! Get your fresh donuts here!"

"Did someone just say… DONUTS!!" asked Kenny gleefully, his body twitching with excitement. They all ran very fast and finally came to a little cart that was run by an old man.

"Hey little fellers, first time I've seen humans after that little Dana girl who came by not too long ago," said the old man.

"You saw Dana!" exclaimed Rebecca. "Then you must have seen Harrymon!" At the sound of Harrymon's name, the old man's eyes went hollow, and he began to speak in a dull voice.

"You-shall-not-destroy-my-master," spoke the old man. "Donutmon-ATTACK!" At the sound of his command 3 rookie-level Doughmons popped out of the cart, followed by one champion level Donutmon.

"Well, it looks like we've finally found a place to train," said Megamon meekly, as they prepared for battle.


End file.
